Forward Motion
by Adevlo. D
Summary: His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that.
1. Stolen Dreams

**A/N:** I have revised this to best of my ability. I intend hone my writing skills a bit further and venture into territory I have yet to explore. There's going to be a lot of editing done here and there so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that._

* * *

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter 1:** Stolen Dreams

_"Sasuke!"_

_A frantic blond burst through the doors of the interrogation room, wildly searching for a familiar head of dark hair. Across the room Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the sudden intruder and with a flick of her wrist several ANBU members had the agitated teen restrained in a vice-like grip with his neck in a headlock. Naruto growled low in his throat, trying to jerk free from their grasp. He had no time to waste! Not when Sakura had told him that Sasuke had just returned of his own free will! _

_There was a shift and Naruto snapped his head to the side, ivory skin and ebony hair swimming in his vision and making his eyes widen in disbelief. _

_"Sasuke..." He breathed, not really trusting what he saw right before his very own eyes._

_Was it really…him?_

_After years of searching for the wayward Uchiha, could it really be him sitting in the middle of the interrogation room, half-naked and in a lone wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back, Ibiki hovering by his side in all his intimidating grandeur?_

_Sasuke's lowered head rose at the broken whisper of his name._

_He wanted so desperately to turn around and meet the blond who had most certainly been the culprit to say his name with so much ease, but Sasuke simply should have known Naruto would just burst into a highly guarded interrogation room without so much as a second thought. _

_"Get out of here, dobe." His voice was raspy from the water they had denied him but even so, it held obvious authority with a promise of retribution if disobeyed._

_Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the young Uchiha's voice, always having thought that he'd never get to hear it again without sardonic words of vowed death laced in that velvety voice. It sent shivers down his spine and the dizzying sensation of unfocused vision made him feel nauseous. His throat constricted painfully and his stomach lurched forward with queasiness._

_"No..." Naruto replied, determination hardening his resolve. Sasuke grunted and shut his eyes._

_Naruto glared at the broad back of his ex-teammate, his eyes alight with renewed fire. With a sudden burst of power that not even the ANBU could suppress, he jerked free from their hold and sent them flying in every direction, not missing a beat as he lunged toward Sasuke. Ibiki did nothing to stop him, and for that, Naruto was grateful._

_Sasuke did not flinch away when a warm hand came up to cup his cheek, nor did he try to dodgethe punch from the fist that, not a moment ago, had been touching him like a fine-china doll. He merely spit out the crimson liquid and opened his weary eyes to glare at Naruto, a snarky comment already on the tip of his tongue._

_But instead of dishing out his usual insult, his eyes widened as he felt a sudden weight settle on his lap and strong arms encircle his neck. Naruto's vibrant hair tickled his face, teasing his skin with feathery caresses. But all he could feel was the remembered warmth that always seemed to radiate in waves from the other male. _

_"I missed you...so much...Sasuke," Naruto choked out, fat tears rolling down the sides of his scarred face. He didn't mean to cry, but it was a miracle in itself that his friend had decided to return. The overwhelming emotions of happiness, relief, joy, anger, guilt, and elation proved to be too much for him. Besides, Sasuke already knew how much of an emotional wreck he could be._

_Sasuke gulped thickly as he felt wetness slide down his neck and he struggled to free his hands from the ropes that bound his arms. He felt something touch him for the briefest of moments and just as suddenly, he could move his restrained limbs. Sasuke glanced at Ibiki, who in return just turned on his heel and began to walk away from the pair. _

_With trepidation encompassing his heart for fear of touching the bane of his existence and shattering him in the process, much like the nightmares he'd had before, he hesitantly encircled his arms around Naruto's quivering form._

_"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..." the chanting of his name was like music to the young Uchiha's ears. Sasuke bit his lip, wanting to speak but not trusting himself to in case it broke the profound moment of belated reunion between them. It was such a relief to hear Naruto's voice after so many years spent apart that Sasuke had to will the tears of regret and sorrow from falling. He was an Uchiha after all, and Uchihas always composed their selves, no matter the situation. _

_They heard someone else walk in, but they didn't pay any heed to them. They both knew to some degree that it was Sakura and Kakashi (the feminine gasp of surprise and amused grunt)but they were too wrapped up in each other to really care. All that mattered was being able to touch and hold each other, to make up for what they had lost during all those years separated._

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, slamming a fist on the wall in the midst of his frustration.

The large oak doors of his office were immediately opened and in came a disheveled Sakura. Her eyes lookedaround the room frenziedly and she let out a breath of relief when she saw her Hokage by the windows, looking down at his village, and not being attacked as her wild assumptions had imagined.

She mentally berated herself for thinking such nonsense and made a move to leave but stopped herself short when the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention and goose-bumps spread across her arms as a chill passed through her. Sakura turned around and licked her dry lips, gulping nervously at the knowledge that Sasuke's mood had darkened considerably yet again for the fifth time that week and she would have to be the one to try and console him.

Damn that Naruto.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke-kun?" It felt weird addressing her Hokage and long-time friend by his real name (even though she had all the right to) but he had said to address him as such since he did not like being called 'Hokage-sama' by his equals.

Sasuke eyes flickered onto her for a moment before settling back onto the entrance of the village gates.

"When will Naruto be returning from his mission?" he snapped, clearly annoyed. She jumped a bit and laughed timorously, a habit she picked up from the man in question.

"He'll be arriving any moment, Sasuke-kun," she assured him. He nodded to her, a frown marring his handsome features before he waved his hand in dismissal. Sakura scurried off to her desk without hesitation. As she strolled down the empty hallway, she passed a familiar ANBU adorned in a mischievous fox mask. Shesmiled warmly at him and the man inclined his head in salutation, continuing on his trail of doom with calm strides.

The ANBU captain knocked on the door before opening, not really caring if he was meant to go in at that time or not. Upon stepping inside, he was swarmed with the usual killer-intent as the last time he returned home late. Finally looking up, he was met with vicious crimson eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan eyes swirling furiously.

This man was the only person who could rile him up like this and it infuriated him so. The masked-man did not even flinch as the Hokage shouted at him, merely standing his ground nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" the hooded male asked innocently, making Sasuke growl and run a swift hand through his hair in agitation.

"Take that damn mask off when you speak to me, Naruto." the ANBU captain nodded and calmly slipped off his hood along with his mask, revealing dark, spiky hair which framed almond-shaped blue eyes. Sasuke bristled silently as he looked at Naruto's hair.

The idiot had dyed it shortly after the Uchiha's inauguration as Rokudaime of Konohagakure a year ago after he had finished his five-year probation, but the blond had always excused it as a precaution for joining ANBU. But Sasuke knew better. It was Naruto's vain attempt to immerse himself in his profession in order to forget what he had lost, the dreams he had failed to achieve. The dreams that Sasuke himself had single-handedly crushed to accomplish an all-time greatness to possibly repent for the mistakes he had made in the past.

"You were supposed to return _two days ago_!" Sasuke snapped at him, burying whatever thoughts his mind was wandering off with. Naruto smiled at him. It proved to be a wrong choice of action since it only seemed to anger Sasuke further.

"I got side-tracked,"Naruto stated simply, disregarding Sasuke's scoff. The older of the two slammed his hands on the desk, pieces of paper slipping off the top of organized stacks and floating gracefully onto the wooden floorboards.

"Bullshit! You and I know perfectly well that you despise being here as much as the next person does! You hate seeing me as the Hokage because this was your dream and I stole it-"

"I have placed my mission report on your desk already. If that it is all, I will take my leave."

Empty blue eyes stared back at him, devoid of any and all emotions. Sasuke felt like an old man all of a sudden. The yearning for his ex-best friend's normal exuberant personality grew stronger with each passing day and he craved for friendly bickering from their past childish rivalry. When had things started going downhill for their relationship?

It had most likely been when Kakashi had stopped by their shared apartment to tell him the unsuspecting news that the council wanted him to become Tsunade's successor. The bittersweet remembrance left a poignant feeling in his chest that rendered him so utterly confused with mixed emotions that he had felt so smothered by it all.

But yet, even as he longed for his old Naruto to return to him and accept him with open arms, just like the many times before, Sasuke did absolutely nothing about it and merely nodded to the young ANBU captain. The other took his leave without another glance at him, closing the door softly behind him.

"S-Sa...aahh! Faster!"

"You..._nngh_...seem very..._aaahh_...eager today..._gah_...Naruto."

Naruto just moaned and thrust his hips back in reply. He screamed in ecstasy as his sweet spot was hit precisely, the powerful thrusts coming from Sai's lurching , he could hear the sound of skin slapping on skin, exciting him further. Naruto clutched the white sheets underneath him tighter, already nearing his pleasurable end.

"Harder!" hegasped breathlessly while throwing his head back in ecstasy. The man on top of him grunted and gripped tanned hips harder, plunging his cock into Naruto's delicious heat. A loud moan reverberated in his throat as he felt already constricting muscles suffocate his dick further.

The bed was creaking loudly and Naruto wondered if the neighbors could hear. He didn't spend much time on the thought as Sai wrapped a hand around his angry red and deprived shaft, pumping it in time with his rapid thrusts.

"Ah! Sai!"

Naruto shot his seed load after load onto his abdomen and sheets, staining the pristine cloth .The man above spurted deep inside him, coating his walls with warm cum as he rode out his orgasm. Sai slumped against him, the strain of his euphoric peak making his muscles weary and his mind lethargic.

Their bodies cooled down and their labored breathing returned to normal. Sai finally found the strength to sit up and pull out, watching with avid interest as his cum leaked out in pearly rivulets from the thoroughly abused asshole.

The puckered hole was quivering and he licked his lips enticingly, dipping his head to lick the other man's anus. A surprised gasp escaped Naruto, and even though he was tired, he leaned into the ministrations.

After a few minutes Sai stopped and grinned up at his flushed friend, who stared down at him with glazed-over azure eyes. Kami, he'd never get tired of that ethereal face. He collapsed onto the spot next to Naruto and they lay there, basking in the after-glow of ever-satisfying sex and their usual companionship.

It was interrupted though by a light tapping on the window next to them. Naruto audibly groaned and burrowed his face into the haven known as his pillow, trying desperately to make the noise go away because he already knew what it entitled for him. Sai chuckled at his cute antics and kissed his scarred cheek lovingly before getting up off the bed, not caring about his utter nakedness when he opened the window.

A messenger bird blinked up at him innocently and he began the task of unstrapping the scroll from its leg, giving the winged animal a treat from the bowl on the windowsill (since birds always found themselves tapping on the window countless numbers of times) before it flew off into the sky, its mission complete. Sai threw the scroll at the man on his bed and Naruto caught it without even looking.

Naruto sat up and opened the scroll, skimming his eyes over it before letting out a tired sigh. He grudgingly got up, his movements sluggish as he began dressing into his usual ANBU attire. He perched his fox mask on his face, his katana readily strapped to his back with a crimson slinger, and made to take his leave.

"Sasuke?" Sai questioned from the kitchen in which he retreated to when Naruto began to dress. He was leaning against the countertop with a glass of water in his hand, watching Naruto's graceful movements as he secured his weapons into his weapons-pouch. Naruto rolled his blue eyes and snorted.

"Who else?" hereplied snidely, walking towards the front door. He waved good-bye to his friend and shut the door behind him with a faint click.

Underneath his mask, Naruto grinned devilishly as he took his time running atop the rooftops to admire the village below, knowing quite well that he was making his Hokage wait even longer for his arrival. He took in the villagers of Konoha idly walking down the streets, minding their business as they headed home, most likely before dinner started. When he finally made it the front doors of the Hokage's office, he entered silently.

He braced himself as he entered the bastard's workplace and took his usual place standing in front of the desk. Sharingan eyes stared at him blankly as he looked around the room, the usual anxiousness that was accompanied with seeing Sasuke making him feel light-headed.

"Did I interrupt your meeting with Sai?" Sasuke practically growled, a shrewd look flashing in his eyes as he raked them over the other man's body for any implication of the misdoings he had inferred. Naruto grimaced at the accusation but remained quiet.

The Hokage sighed and turned his head to stare out the window at the steadily setting sun.

"Naruto...I know you just got back from a mission but I need you escort me to the Sound Village. I have a very important meeting," Sasuke said and received a curt nod in response.

Just then, two presences appeared on either side of the young jinchuuriki, genuflecting to their Rokudaime before rising. Naruto grinned as one of them came to stand in front of him and the other slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello, Naruto," the hawk-masked ANBU in front of him said pleasantly. Naruto inclined his head toward him in return. The wolf-masked ANBU leaned in, their masks only millimeters apart.

"I haven't seen you in a while, fox-face!" theman shouted and Naruto winced at the choice of volume Kiba decided to use. Before he could reply back just as loudly, an irritated grunt sounded in the room and they turned their attention to the clearly annoyed Uchiha.

"Let's get going."

They nodded, the seriousness of the mission diminishing their quirks. They took their positions, appearing just outside of Konoha's gargantuan gates. Neji and Kiba stood in front of Sasuke while Naruto covered his Hokage's back as usual. The jinchuuriki growled unconsciously as he recalled why Sasuke always preferred him to cover his backside.

_'I can only trust you to cover my back...'_ The bastard had said to him after he was given the prestigious title as one of Konoha's top ANBU captains.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's broad back

_I can kill you, you know, you reckless bastard,_ Naruto seethed inwardly.

But even so, he knew his half-hearted assumption was a lie. He could never do any intentional harm to his once best friend, no matter how much he wanted to convince himself. Sighing tiredly, he continued on running amidst the trees, the forestry passing by him in a blur as he lost himself deep within his thoughts.

His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Close Calls

**A/N:** Read and review people!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_His place would always be behind Sasuke, and he would just have to accept that._

* * *

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter 2:** Close Calls

"Yo, Sasuke! Long time no see!" The young Uchiha felt his eyebrow twitch when he heard the familiar voice greet him as he walked inside the room, which was inconsequentially located inside a cave. Behind him he heard Naruto snort and he smirked.

It had been a long time since he had heard or seen any type of emotion other than indifference from the used-to-be blond. He felt the current Hokage of Sound pat his shoulder and he looked at the grinning blue-haired male.

"Suigetsu," he nodded stiffly in greeting.

Sasuke took a seat at the large table so they had at least ten feet of space in between them. He swiftly rid himself of his black hood before taking notice that his ANBU guards had taken a step forward. Kiba was on his right, standing rigidly straight, while Neji was on his left in the same form. As always, Naruto was behind him just like he had instructed.

Focusing onyx eyes on Suigetsu he intertwined his pastel fingers, languidly crossing his lean legs under the table before resting his well-structured chin on his hands.

"So Sasuke, let's get this meeting over with shall we? I'm already thirsty." The raven nodded simply and straightened up in his seat, clearing his throat before droning on about Konoha with practiced ease.

Naruto, on the other hand, was practically dying of boredom. He did not understand why he always had to come with the bastard to these stupid meetings. For once he just wished one of me would end up in an attempted ambush. At least then he would get some excitement in this.

As if on cue the ebony-haired man suddenly felt a brush of wind pass him and his blue eyes widened in surprise. He reacted automatically, his whole body darting forward. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders just as a dark figure appeared before them, sword poised above his head with the intent to kill. Quickly, he covered his Hokage with his body.

"Fuck..." Naruto cursed as he felt the sword pierce through his upper back. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip to keep from crying out, feeling his warm blood soak through his clothes and splash onto the rocky floor beneath them. Tears of pain had gathered in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of everybody.

Fucking Kabuto was getting good at this.

The blue-eyed man grabbed a hold of the sword's sharp steel that had appeared from out of his chest and quickly broke it, not pausing for a second to reach behind him and grab the sword's hilt to yank it out of his body roughly.

Crimson blood splashed onto the ground and some of it landed on his stunned Hokage, the ruby color of his body fluids contrasting beautifully with Sasuke's ivory skin. Kiba glanced at him nervously and Neji had to restrain himself to keep from running toward the ANBU Captain.

There was just _so much blood_ coming from out of that lithe body Naruto possessed.

It was almost inhuman.

It wasn't until the blue-eyed captain heard the sword clatter against the wooden floor did he get up at lightning speed. The ANBU guards that had been protecting Suigetsu had immediately taken him somewhere away from the danger. Blue eyes flickered over to the hawk mask of his subordinate.

"Eagle! Get Sasuke and leave with Wolf!"

Naruto knew that since he was the only captain in there it was his duty to instruct his team. He sensed Kiba about to protest and he looked at him as sharply as he could from behind his mask. Naruto guessed Kiba got the hint by the way he tensed and nodded slowly.

"_Now_ Wolf! I'll catch up with you later!" The pair immediately grabbed their dazed Hokage and crashed through the stone walls with Kiba's _Gatsuga_. Naruto watched them leave and then turned his attention back to Kabuto. The silver-haired man was smirking at him, his cloak blowing with the wind that entered through the crashed walls. He felt the ANBU under Suigetsu's command sneak in, but he knew that Kabuto discerned they were there.

"Why do you protect him so much, Naruto-kun?" The man in question narrowed his icy cerulean eyes at him as the man laughed maniacally.

"He ripped your dreams away from you and yet you're still willing to risk your life for him." Naruto growled and charged at him, blind fury clouding his mind. Kabuto smirked and raised a hand with only three fingers raised.

"Three...Two...One...Zero..."

Before Naruto could do any damage to the smirking man, his body froze and he collapsed to the ground, his mask cracking a bit from the impact on the hard floor. He noticed that all the ANBU that had been on the other side were already down and he cursed silently. Sandal-clad feet came up to stand in front of his face before his mask was suddenly ripped away. Kabuto crouched down to the ground and stroked his jet-black hair gently, a wistful smile on his pale lips.

"You know, that sword was filled with my new poison that I created especially for you, my love. Kyuubi can't hinder its pace whatsoever and in a few minutes, you will experience a great deal of pain that will last for hours, even days. Then...you will die." Kabuto laughed and clutched the hair in his hand, roughly yanking his captive's head up.

"Such a shame, too, if only you had taken up my offer not so long ago. You still remember it, don't you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mention of the bitter encounter and he glared menacingly at the man above him.

Of course he remembered.

Kabuto had offered him a lot. All he needed to do was join him in his path to kill Sasuke, but he didn't accept. If he killed Sasuke then he could follow his dream and become Hokage once and for all, but he adamantly refused to take the easy way out.

Or so, that's what he kept telling himself.

Naruto suddenly felt a searing pain shoot up his body and he screamed for all he was worth. Grabbing a hold of Kabuto's arm he squeezed it tightly. The silver-haired man smirked and snaked his strong arms around the smaller male's writhing waist. The latter tried in vain to push him away but found it futile as waves of pain kept wracking throughout his convulsing body.

Kabuto smirked down at him as he rested Naruto's head on the crook of his arm and laid his squirming body onto the floor. He held up a small tube filled with a purple substance and dangled it above Naruto teasingly.

"Join me Naruto, and I can make the pain go away." The man above him whispered softly just as another intense wave of pain spread throughout the blue-eyed man's body.

"Gaaaahh!"

The raven's arms shot up and he pulled the amused man down, their faces merely centimeters apart. Naruto clutched onto him like his life depended on it, which ironically, it did. He pushed his head further up, his rough, chapped lips barely brushing against the other man's ear.

Ragged breath tickled Kabuto's ear, his entire body tingling in response. He eyed the delicious expanse of tan skin on Naruto's neck. Pain-stricken azure orbs unwaveringly glared up at him with promises of revenge even though he knew the younger man was most likely enduring the agonizing torture his body was receiving. It made Kabuto's dick twitch in excitement.

"Never..." Naruto whispered hoarsely and pulled away as another upsurge of pain coursed through him. He rolled off of Kabuto and clutched his abdomen, groans of pain escaping his lips.

A sudden crash resonated in the cave, but Naruto was too exhausted to turn around and see what had happened.

Everything was silent for a moment before Naruto let out a terrorized scream as the searing pain increased he was feeling. He heard footsteps coming his way and then abruptly stopped. He stole a glance above him and noticed that Kabuto was beside him in a protective stance.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our dear Rokudaime of the Leaf. Come back to steal away what _was_ rightfully yours?" Naruto screamed again and clawed at the floor beneath him, his nails digging in the stone and indenting thin lines into the rock with his nails. The blunt ends cracked under the pressure, beads of blood seeping out of the broken nails. Above him, Kabuto chuckled.

"As you can tell, Sasuke-kun, we're a bit busy right now. You see, our little raven here is bearing through a long torture. He doesn't want to take me up on my offer so I'll just have to force him."

Another agonized scream resounded in the vicinity but this time a _'splat'_ was heard after it. _Sharingan_ eyes narrowed as Sasuke saw the pool of blood spread around Naruto's head. The young Uchiha glared at Kabuto, his _Sharingan_ spinning rapidly in anger.

"Sasuke...get out of here." Naruto managed to choke out through all the blood that was pouring out of his mouth. With the last of his strength he could muster, he rolled over onto his side to stare at Sasuke.

Quicker than the naked eye the young Uchiha darted around the silver-haired man and quickly gathered the raven in his arms. Immediately, he darted out of the room and Naruto took out a three-bladed kunai as he saw Kabuto run after them. He mustered up some chakra as best as he could and let out a heart-wrenching scream as he threw it.

A blinding light surrounded them and soon enough, they were at the gates of the Leaf Village just as Kiba and Neji jumped from the trees. Sasuke laid the raven down gently behind the gate and took out the small tube that Naruto had seen Kabuto holding.

Of course, right when the Uchiha passed him he must have snatched it from Kabuto. Naruto internally rolled his eyes. He expected nothing less from an Uchiha. Sasuke brought it down and injected it through his neck.

The last thing Naruto saw was the concerned obsidian eyes of his Hokage.

* * *

Tan eyelids opened to reveal hazy cerulean orbs. Naruto looked around, confusion evident in his eyes as he tried desperately to recognize the room he was in. He snorted when he realized he was in a hospital room. Of course, Naruto was in here once every two days.

This room was practically reserved specifically for him; he remembered one of the nurses joked. He narrowed his eyes when a blinding light met his sensitive eyes. He blinked rapidly and once his vision was well enough, he gawked at what he saw.

Sasuke had his head resting against Naruto's forearm while one of his pale hands intertwined with his tanned one. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and instantly regretted it when his wound reopened. He hissed at the sudden pain which caused the young Uchiha's head to snap up at the noise.

The blue-eyed raven had to stifle his laughter at how funny Sasuke looked at that moment. The side of his hair in which he had been laying on was sticking up in different directions and he had heavy bags under his eyes.

He wondered vaguely when the Uchiha had last slept.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned while rubbing the bleariness from his eyes with his free hand. Naruto just stared at him dumbly for a few seconds before finally snapping out of his daze to answer the Hokage.

"I'm fine, but I think my wound just reopened." The young Uchiha nodded and awkwardly untangled their hands. He swiftly left the room and a few minutes later, a familiar pink-haired nurse came in. Naruto grinned at her and not a minute later, he was nursing a big bump on his throbbing head.

"What the hell was that for?" He whined while rubbing the sore spot. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and roughly turned him around in the bed.

"For making me worry! You were out of it for a whole week and that stubborn Uchiha wouldn't leave your side for anything! Not even for his duties! I had to drug him just so he could go to sleep!" She complained while glaring at him. Naruto's eyes widened but he chose to stay silent.

When she finished re-stitching his wounds she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and took her leave. He situated himself more comfortably in the bed. A few minutes later, the door creaked opened and in came a tired-looking Sasuke.

He had a brown paper bag in his hand and Naruto grinned happily when the other man plopped down into his lap. He peeked inside and drooled when he noticed that it was pork ramen. Wasting no time he took out the Styrofoam container and broke apart his chopsticks, mumbling a quiet 'itadakimasu' and then digging in ravenously.

Sasuke smirked and turned away to look outside the window, ignoring the way Naruto moaned at how utterly _delicious_ the food was.

The young Uchiha had on his blue and black Hokage robes and Naruto couldn't help but stare at them from the corner of his eye, admiring the texture and color with wistful eyes.

When Naruto finished eating he patted his stomach happily and put the empty Styrofoam cups aside. He turned to Sasuke who was staring at him, amusement clearly shown in his obsidian eyes.

"Ne, Hokage-sama? Don't you have to do your Hokage stuff?" Naruto questioned innocently. Coal eyes narrowed at the name but Sasuke stayed silent.

"That can wait. Right now, I want to ask you something." He said simply while eying the ANBU captain's bandaged injuries. Naruto blinked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Sasuke looked sharply at him.

"What exactly did Kabuto offer you and when did it first happen?" He asked bluntly, his _Sharingan_ already activated and never leaving Naruto's blue eyes as they stared at one another.

The bright-eyed raven averted his gazed and chewed on his lip nervously, all the while fiddling with his hands and wiggling his naked toes. Sasuke's eyes softened at the familiar nervous reactions from Naruto. It had been awhile since he had seen the other look so vulnerable.

"It's nothing, actually. Just some crazy plan he thought of." Naruto waved it off with a nervous laugh and thrummed his fingers anxiously, but Sasuke would have none of it.

"Naruto," the raven began sternly.

"As your Hokage, I demand for you to answer me and tell me what I want to know."

At this, Naruto visibly straightened up and turned to stare at him impassively.

"He asked for my help in eliminating you. It was when I had gone on a two-month solo mission to destroy a developing organization. He cornered me in the middle of battle. I declined and he got angry." Naruto explained simply while staring intently at the wall behind the Rokudaime Hokage. Sasuke cursed at the newly discovered information.

So, Kabuto was still sour over him killing his precious Orochimaru was he? He glanced over at Naruto and noticed that blond roots were showing just a tad. He let himself smile a small smile and brought up a hand to brush away a stray lock from Naruto's face.

The jinchuuriki just gazed at him and sat stiffly, not daring to move a single muscle. Sasuke sighed and swiftly got up, taking calm strides over to the door. He paused from grabbing the handle and turned back to get one last look at his best friend. He smirked when he noticed big blue eyes staring back at him.

"Take care, dobe." Naruto fumed at the old nickname and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke before the raven left. The ANBU captain felt his lips twitch upwards and he let a small smile grace his lips.

"I will...teme..."

And with that, he heaved a sigh and flopped down on the make-shift bed, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. At Your Disposal

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited third chapter of Forward Motion. Hope you enjoy for those of you who have been waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that._

* * *

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter 3: **At Your Disposal

"So..." Naruto began awkwardly, shifting his eyes from the ceiling to the two Hokages standing at the doorway to his hospital room. He squirmed uncomfortably under Sasuke's glare and decided it was best to keep his mouth shut. Gaara seemed to be in no mood for chitchat either.

The redhead growled and roughly pushed passed the young Uchiha, not hesitating for a moment to grip Naruto's jaw with one pale hand. The ebony-haired shinobi gave him a bewildered look but did nothing to stop his friend.

"Does he _look _okay, Uchiha?" Gaara hissed at Sasuke, his sea-foam eyes blazing at the raven who was scowling at him in return.

Naruto blinked owlishly.

"I feel fine." The ANBU captain feebly spoke up, albeit a bit slurred because of the strong hold on his jaw. He glanced back and forth between Sasuke and Gaara and wondered why they were so pissed off.

He felt perfectly fine thank you very much!

Sasuke spared him a glance before going back to glaring at the red-haired Kazekage, a look of displeasure etching on his normally handsome face. He took a step forward warningly.

"_Don't_ touch him, Subaku." The raven practically snarled.

Already knowing that his red headed friend was not the type to give in or obey and instead would rile the angered Uchiha up even further, Naruto jerked the hand away from his face, making a move to speak, but Gaara beat him to the punch.

"You are clearly unfit for him to be under your command. If it were up to me, he would have already been transferred to Suna the _minute_ you were announced Hokage. You've already tried to kill him more times than I can count, he certainly doesn't need you trying to _get_ him killed." Naruto glanced worriedly at Sasuke, bringing up his hand to scratch the back of his head nervously.

Sasuke's _Sharingan_ was already activated and spinning rapidly in his half-controlled rage, but before he could pounce, a hand clamped down on his shoulder, preventing him from committing any crimes from his heinous imaginations.

"Hokage-sama, you are needed by the elders immediately, it's of important matter." Kakashi's smooth voice filled the room, making all the occupants in the room turn towards him. Sasuke growled lowly in his throat, throwing the nastiest glare he could muster at a smirking Gaara before reluctantly stalking out of the room.

"Guard the room, Kakashi." The young Uchiha called out before rounding a corner. The older man grunted before turning his piercing gaze at Gaara.

"It would be best if you not anger our Hokage during your stay here least you want something to go wrong. Do not worry about our little Naruto he is in capable hands. After all, our Sasuke favors him the most." Kakashi's sole visible eye arched up into a 'u' shape, giving them the impersonation that he was smiling pleasantly at the stoic redhead.

Gaara seemed unfazed by the obvious threat and merely gazed back at the silver-haired jōnin, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face emotionless. Had he been another Hokage from a different village with no connection whatsoever to Konoha, no threats would have been so blatantly stated up front, but since they knew very well that he wouldn't even think about declaring war against them unless he wanted to upset Naruto, they deliberately did so without bearing a second thought.

Those bastards were so damn tactful.

If it were not for the sole reason that his fellow jinchuuriki friend was still here, he would have already turned this place upside down.

"I am the least bit worried about my stay here. I am more than able enough to handle myself, but please forgive me if I have trouble believing a Konoha shinobi who has, in the past, favored a traitor above two of his other more assailable students." His voice was monotonous and uncaring as he stood his ground in front of Kakashi who seemed to recoil against his words, a flash of shamefulness glazing through his eye before returning to its usual indifference.

Behind the Kazekage, Naruto shifted uneasily as memories of his childhood reappeared inside his mind. He had forgiven his sensei for the misguidance he had presented to him and had forgiven him for his foolishness, but that did not mean it still was not painful to remember.

"As you said yourself, Kazekage-sama, it was all in the _past_." Kakashi spoke while keeping his composure.

"Yes, indeed it was." Gaara simply said before promptly turning around to face Naruto.

"I have to go, but I'll come back again." Naruto nodded and gave him a small smile before waving good-bye to him as he swiftly passed Kakashi and walked out the door. The copy-cat ninja nodded to the ANBU captain before following after the redhead.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples.

Why couldn't people just fucking get along?

* * *

"_It_ _wasn't his fault!_"

Mitokado Homura cleared his gruff throat and sighed, clearly frustrated with the man before him. Sitting beside him was Utatane Koharu, who merely scowled at the rise of voice that was being used against them.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, this is a meaning of your safety and your well-being, and as your council it is our duty to ensure that, even if it means getting rid of our best ANBU captain." Koharu spoke softly.

Sasuke was seeing red at this point. All he wanted to do right now was turn them inside out. How _dare_ they say something so utterly preposterous? He spoke once again after a few seconds of regaining his control.

"He didn't _do anything._" Sasuke persisted on, leaning forward so his upper body was hovering over the small table that separated him from them and prevented him from doing something he would probably not regret later but could still land him in deep shit.

"On the contrary, who was it that Kabuto was after? Who was it that was offered to partake in your execution? I apologize Hokage-sama, but what if the Kyuubi vessel kills you? Whether it is intentional or unintentional we just cannot take that risk. It is certain that Kabuto will come back." Homura was looking sternly at the young Uchiha as if he was reprimanding a child, a scowl firmly settled on his face.

"So you're getting rid of _Naruto_ because of it? He is my most trusted shinobi and my best friend! He would never betray me." Sasuke was sure of it. There had been plenty of chances where Naruto could have killed him, but he never did, so why now? Not just for some stupid title. The blue-eyed raven liked to earn things for himself; he would not stoop so low as to take out the young Uchiha.

"We all know how badly he wanted to be named Rokudaime. We absolutely cannot take any chances Hokage-sama. You may have known him in the past, but that's just it, the _past_. People change." The old woman spoke solemnly, pain clearly shown in her eyes as if she was recalling something dark. Homura glanced at her shortly before gazing back at Sasuke who was fuming with rage.

"I don't care if he kills me, he is _staying._"

With that, Sasuke took it as his cue to leave but Homura made him freeze in his steps.

"That decision is not up to you Hokage-sama. That is for the council's vote. He is a threat to you and therefore a threat to the village, he has to be disposed of."

Sasuke whirled around, _Sharingan_ activated and blazing red.

"_Disposed _of? He is not just a piece of trash you find on the side of the road, dammit! He is a _human being_ just like the rest of us and you will treat him as such, do you understand?" He hissed at the two occupants in the room. Koharu shook her head in disappointment and glared icily at him.

"We have been in this council longer than you've been born, _boy._ You will listen to reason. You will not just waltz in here and have everything your way."

Sasuke did not relent though and stood his ground. He was walking on thin ice here but he had no other choice.

The raven smirked at them.

"Well then I guess that was your mistake in appointing me Hokage now wasn't it? An Uchiha always gets what he wants." His remark was snide and rude which left them flabbergasted.

Before they could retort a sudden baritone voice filled the room and it made the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stand on end.

"The release forms are already in my custody and his paperwork is all filled out. Uzumaki Naruto is officially a Sand shinobi."

Sasuke slowly turned his head, his crimson blood eyes clashing with aqua ones.

"G-Gaara...?"

The auburn-haired Kazekage smirked at him.

"Looks like this time you didn't get what you wanted, _Uchiha_."

* * *

Two days passed in which Naruto had finally completely recovered and it was only a miracle that Sasuke and Gaara didn't have any more complications after that one faithful day in his hospital room. The redhead had stayed in a hotel close to the hospital in order to pay very frequent visits to Naruto, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

It was time for the ANBU captain to finally be released from the medical ward and as Gaara waited silently while leaning against the wall coolly for Naruto to come out of the bathroom fully changed in his clothes, he couldn't help but smile at the news that he was soon to tell his blue-eyed friend.

Gaara wasn't sure how he would take it, but he guessed Naruto would probably be angry at first but then somber up after a few minutes of venting his frustrations out by eating ramen which he was soon about to treat him to. A cheerful voice interrupted his train of thought and the auburn-haired man looked up.

"Aah! It feels good to be out of those icky hospital clothes!" Naruto yelled while stretching his long arms above his head and arching his back to pop his spine. The Kazekage had a hard time looking away when the ebony-haired man's shirt rode up to show a small expanse of his muscular abdomen.

Naruto moaned and stood up straighter, a wide grin firmly placed on his pink lips.

"Man that felt good. So anyway, where is it that you wanted to take me?"

Gaara didn't know why he was tempted to say "my bed" but that would be way out of line. He coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Follow me." The Kazekage said while pushing himself off the wall and promptly walking outside. Naruto obeyed and put his hands in his pockets, following his friend nonchalantly.

Once they arrived, Naruto's eyes sparkled with happiness as he stared up at Ichiraku. He immediately jumped on top of the stools and ordered his usual; Ayame all the while just smiled and complied.

Gaara felt the corners of his lip twitch upwards as he watched Naruto practically inhale his ramen. He thrummed his long pale fingers on the counter and stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Uzumaki..."

"Hm?"

Sea-foam eyes gazed into cerulean ones and Naruto found his stomach feeling a bit uneasy, his throat suddenly beginning to feel dry.

"You need to start packing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"What? Why?"

Gaara sighed.

"You are officially a Sand shinobi."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Kinda of a turn of events huh? I applaud myself for this because I pulled that stunt with the council and Gaara right from outta my ass. Talk about last minute brainstorming.**


	4. Other Side of Me

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited fourth chapter of Forward Motion. Hope you enjoy for those of you who have been waiting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that._

* * *

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter 4: **Other Side of Me

"It isn't fair, Naruto!"

"Life isn't always fair Sai, and you know that as much as I do."

The pale raven bristled at his friend's emotionless statement and slammed his fist on the wall of Naruto's bedroom.

"Can't you _decline_?" Sai pressured on further, walking toward Naruto and putting a hand on his shoulder. The ebony-haired man sighed and stopped packing his clothes into his large bag, bringing up a hand to touch Sai's reassuringly.

"No, the Hokage's vote was overruled. Most of the council wants me gone because I'm a threat to their precious _Uchiha_." Naruto scoffed at that and Sai just frowned.

"You should visit though." The ANBU captain said softly, glancing at him uncertainly. Sai smiled and nodded.

"I will."

Naruto turned around abruptly and pulled the other man into a bone-crushing hug. He snuggled Sai's chest happily and sighed.

"You were the best fuck buddy I ever had."

The blunt statement made the pale man chuckle heartily and encircle his arms around Naruto, returning the hug full force whilst lifting him up off the ground.

"I was your _only _fuck buddy, Naruto."

The blue-eyed raven blinked and then grinned.

"Oh yeah..."

The pale man sighed exasperatedly and ruffled the used-to-be-blond's dark hair, kissing the warm forehead chastely before letting the man out of his embrace. Naruto shot him a weak smile as he stared up at Sai, zipping his bag closed and throwing it over his shoulder by the strap.

Sai watched on somberly as Naruto's entire body tensed and cerulean eyes gazed at the porcelain mask that lay innocently on the bed. Tan, nimble fingers slowly picked the fox mask up, running over the red markings that represented its whiskers smoothly.

Before the jinchuuriki could do anything a sudden grip on his jaw made his mouth open. His head was turned around and a wet tongue was invading his oral cavity. Naruto closed his eyes, relaxing in the other man's embrace as Sai placed one of his strong arms around his waist and a stern hand to push against the back of his head.

Naruto didn't hesitate to eagerly respond to the searing kiss, wrapping his own arms around the raven's neck. They separated after a few seconds of not breathing with a loud _smack_. Naruto's face was flushed and his lips glossy with saliva while Sai remained seemingly unaffected, not even a small smile gracing his pale features.

"I'll miss you too, Sai." Naruto chirped finally after a few moments of silence, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Sai's mouth.

"But it's time for me to go…" The ebony-haired jinchuuriki stated the dreaded news the other man didn't want to hear. Sai nodded in understanding and let the other go, walking stiffly out the room and into his own room across from Naruto's where he proceeded to lay motionless on the bed. The jinchuuriki watched on sadly and in a swirl of leaves, Naruto was gone.

He appeared not a second later in the Hokage's office, standing still in front of an emotionless Gaara. Sasuke, who was seated at his desk, immediately stood up. Naruto dared not to look at him, keeping his azure eyes focused on Gaara's aqua ones. The redhead's eyes flickered onto the mask in Naruto's hand and he nodded, taking silent strides out of the room. Only Naruto and Sasuke were left in the room as Gaara shut the door quietly behind himself.

The room was filled with a tense quietness.

The young Uchiha took slow steps around his desk until he was right in front of the apathetic ex-leaf shinobi. He gulped thickly and before he could say any words, he was suddenly hit in the abdomen as Naruto thrust something into his hands. Looking down he was met with the playful and conniving face of an ANBU fox mask.

Hearing footsteps retreating Sasuke snapped his head back up. He didn't have time to think as he ran toward Naruto, grabbing ahold of his shoulder and turning him around. The young Uchiha found himself at a loss of what to do when bewildered azure eyes locked onto his obsidian ones.

"Naruto I…" He began but could not continue, his mouth suddenly turning dry.

Sasuke licked his lips, glancing uncertainly at the floor, and then back up at Naruto.

"Naruto I…if there were anything I could do, you know I would, but I can't. Those damned bastards are so manipulative and I just want you to know that I-"

"I don't _care_, Sasuke."

For once in his life, Sasuke Uchiha was at a loss for words.

Naruto swiftly left the room without further words. What was left of his already broken heart dropping and shattering into millions of pieces. No tears escaped his eyes as he stood silently next to his new Hokage.

Not even when Sasuke called his name as a cocoon of sand enveloped him and the rest of the sand shinobi.

"Welcome to your new life, Naruto-san." A girl he vaguely recalled as Matsuri told him happily.

Naruto didn't even smile.

* * *

All he could feel was numbness.

The cold, stinging truth of reality was burning inside him and everything was just barely sinking in.

It felt exactly like the day Sasuke had been announced Hokage.

The entire day had gone by like a blur, with Naruto not even paying attention to who he was talking to or to where he was walking. His mind was in a sort of daze and his eyes always felt unfocused. All he knew was that they had made it to the gates of Sunagakure no Sato in record time thanks to Gaara's fast traveling sand.

Next thing he knew the redhead himself had escorted him to his chambers where the Kazekage proceeded to lead him to his assigned room in the big house that he would be living in from then on. Why, Naruto had no clue.

He did not question the man's choice though, but merely nodded and sat on his simple bed next to the window. The room was big and had an open door on the other side of the wall where the Kazekage's bedroom was located. There was a mahogany dresser next to his bed and a tall mirror hanging on the wall out to the side. The ceiling fan above him whirred on and on, making a _rick-rick-rickity_ sound each time the fans whirled. It gave off little to no air.

Naruto heard Gaara speak in his usual monotonous voice, but he did not take his dull eyes off the floorboards under his feet. He heard steps walking away and he glanced up, noticing that Gaara had retreated into his own bedroom, leaving the door behind him wide open.

Noticing that it was already getting late, the blue-eyed raven decided there was nothing else he could do but lie down and try to sleep, but to no avail. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes and he tried desperately to hold them in.

Everything Konoha had done to him…

This was possibly the _wors__t_.

That stupid council did not even consider the fact that he saved that village Kami knows how many times. He went on countless S-ranked solo missions to protect the very place that didn't hesitate to practically kick him out to the curb. He loved Konoha with all his heart and even if that good for nothing bastard had stolen his dream to become Rokudaime, he would never even _think_ to harm his village.

'_It's not your village anymore, idiot.' _Naruto almost choked on his spit as the deep voice of the demon inside him echoed throughout his mind.

That evil, sinister fox _loved_ to see him at his worst.

"Shut up…" Naruto growled menacingly.

'_Everything you did for that village was for naught. Nobody appreciated you; they __**hated **__you. They used your body, your skills,__ and even your emotions, and do you want to know for whom, my dear vessel?'_

The jinchuuriki could practically _feel_ Kyuubi smirking inside his confinement, his blood-red eyes glistening ominously in the dark. Naruto grit his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly as if it would stop the oncoming answer to the fox's question. He knew deep inside though, that it wouldn't.

"_Shut. Up._" The jinchuuriki bit out angrily once again.

'_For Sasuke Uchiha, the brat that betrayed Konoha the moment Orochimaru offered him power. For the man that would have done anything in his power to destroy the very village you strive to protect with all your might, and he would have too, if it weren't…_

"I said _shut up!_" Naruto yelled, abruptly standing up and punching the wall with so much force, that he broke through it.

'…_for __**you**__.'_

After years of always bottling up his anger and frustrations, Naruto finally broke down.

He screamed as if he was being tortured, dropping down to his knees and clutching his hair tightly, pulling golden locks out from his scalp. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the floorboards like an endless stream of sorrow.

He missed his friends, he missed greeting the villagers when he strolled down the street for a walk, and he missed chatting with Iruka, Kakashi, and Yamato from time to time when they treated him to ramen. He missed playing shogi with Shikamaru. He missed Sai's constant surprises to woo him.

'_But they don't miss you…'_ A deep voice argued, which made Naruto lift up his head. Gaara was standing in front of him, his worried sea-foam eyes betraying his dispassionate posture, but the raven knew it wasn't the Kazekage who had spoken. It had been the transparent _demon_ that was hovering over him who had uttered those words.

Flaxen blond, spiky hair settled atop a scarred, tan face. Azure irises bled into crimson red and the whites of the man's eyes were turning into an endless pool of obsidian. There was an evil smirk forming on bitter lips and the ends of his pearly white teeth were unnaturally sharp.

A dark chuckle reverberated from the look-alike Naruto.

'_In the end, I'm the only one you'll ever need; the only one who will never leave. I am the one you truly believe, and I will never deceive.'_

Naruto's breath hitched when the dark version of himself brought up his transparent hand and made to caress his whiskered cheek. There was a light flutter and then the feeling was gone, along with the look-alike. Naruto was left gapping, silent tears leaking from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks, and dripping onto his clothed thighs.

Was he seeing things?

Had that been a fragment of his imagination?

No, it was too real for him to imagine such a thing and besides, why would he conjure up his dark side?

Had Gaara seen it too?

Naruto lifted his head, noticing the way the redhead didn't even seemed fazed. It seemed that the Kazekage hadn't seen what had transpired moments ago, and Naruto was left bewildered. How could he have not seen?

"Uzumaki…" Gaara spoke up finally, taking the few necessary steps to come closer to the man on the floor. Naruto didn't respond, only lowering his head to shadow his face, shame etching across his features.

A shinobi should never reveal his emotions. _Never._

He felt the familiar tickle of Gaara's speckles of grains of sand against his skin, circling around his limbs before it constricted against him. Naruto was lifted in the air and laid on the bed. He curled in on himself, his azure eyes wide and frightful and his body trembling.

What on _earth_ had he seen? Was it an illusion or just _his_ disillusionment?

Gaara watched on impassively as he covered the blue-eyed raven with a thin blanket.

Doubt circulated throughout the redhead's mind, questions of the ugly truth reared their dull heads and made him think if making Naruto stay there was the best thing to do. The jinchuuriki was practically losing his mind already and Gaara had no idea what to do.

He didn't want to relinquish his hold on his very first friend that he had made not so long ago. All those years of yearning for the used-to-blond and waiting for Naruto to finally realize that he would treat him better than any other man could, especially from that bastard _Uchiha_, and he was not about to let him go.

Naruto _had_ to stay because if he didn't, then Gaara would surely go mad as well, the redhead was sure of it.

There had been times when bouts of insanity coursed through him and he went back to his old habits of thirsting for bloodshed and a reason to exist along with it. He would almost succumb to the wanton desire, but that would immediately dissipate once he thought of his infatuation: Naruto.

Gaara ran a ghostly hand through the shinobi's ebony colored hair and sighed.

He would _never_ let Naruto go.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts! What you liked and what you didn't like! I'm always happy to read!**


	5. Yearning Insanity

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited fifth chapter of Forward Motion. Hope you enjoy for those of you who have been waiting. I sincerely apologize for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that._

* * *

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter 5: **Yearning Insanity

It had been two weeks.

_Two fucking weeks _since Naruto had left.

Sasuke was surely going insane.

He couldn't focus on his paperwork like he once could and surely he was driving Sakura up the wall with every question he asked her about Naruto (_"How is he? Is he well? Has he sent any messages to me? Has he sent anything to anyone else? Does he feel homesick?_).

He'd even go so far as to spend all his free time at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, just sitting there for hours on end staring deeply into his ramen bowl. The _narutos_ floating around in his noodles made bile rise in his throat. Overwhelming guilt suffocating his heart and reminding him that he had been absolutely useless.

Yet again he had let down the one person he cared deeply about.

The young Uchiha could slowly but surely feel bits and pieces of his sanity slipping away with each day that passed without having Naruto by his side.

The sun wasn't as warm or welcoming to him anymore and every time he looked at the sky, he wondered where the actual color had gone only to remind him that he had let it escape. Sasuke had let it slip through his fingers and hadn't even tried to get it back.

These feelings were _maddening._

Looking out the window to his office Sasuke let out a tired sigh.

The young Uchiha sluggishly stood from out of his chair and took long, graceful strides to the window on the far end of his workplace. He watched with impassive obsidian eyes as the sun went down, casting a golden hue to Konoha.

_His_ Konoha.

Not Naruto's.

His heart painfully constricted inside his chest and made the young raven cringe in distaste.

He pondered if Naruto was watching the same sunset as he and if he was; was he thinking about the raven as much as the Uchiha was thinking about him?

Sasuke hoped so.

* * *

"What is wrong, Naruto?"

The blond in question sighed wearily, ripping his gaze away from the beautifully setting sun to look at the redheaded Kazekage standing stiffly behind him with his pale arms crossing over his chest. Naruto ran a hand through his darkish-blond hair, a gesture he had been doing since the color of his locks had almost completely came back about three days ago. There was no need to dye it anymore.

Sea-foam colored eyes inspected every emotion on the blond's face as he leaned coolly against the wall beside the window. Naruto offered him a small smile but the redhead knew better. He didn't need to see to be able to know that the blond was slowly dying on the inside with every day that passed with him not being able to be in Konoha.

"Nothing's wrong, Gaara."

They fell in a stretched silence after that.

"Do you miss the Uchiha?"

The sudden question made Naruto snap his head up so fast that Gaara was mildly worried he might have gotten whiplash. What had been impassive blue eyes turned into icy cerulean orbs almost immediately. The blond unknowingly grit his teeth, his hands clenching into fists inside his pockets and his nails breaking the skin on his palm in return.

For a moment the Kazekage of Sunagakure swore Naruto's cerulean eyes flashed an unearthly crimson before disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

"_Never_."

A chill went through Gaara's body. Something he had only experienced during the first battle he had with Naruto.

What was this feeling that was suffocating his very soul? It was drowning his being in a heavy wave of indescribable emotions. He had never felt so vulnerable in that moment and it shook him to the very core.

Was this…was this how it felt to feel fear?

Was it genuine fear that rendered him incapable of doing a single thing even though his instincts were screaming for him to fight back? For a moment, he actually pondered if this was how his victims felt when he had been a blood-thirsty child drowning in his hatred for the world around him and looking for a reason for his existence.

Gaara wisely chose to stay silent despite his conflicting emotions, letting Naruto finish whatever inner turmoil he was going through. After minutes of strained silence, Gaara finally spoke up.

"Do you wish to accompany around the village then?"

And just like that, all the anger in those twin hues of azure disappeared. Not a single trace of resenting emotions left in those brilliantly blue eyes.

Naruto smiled at him cheerfully and nodded his head in confirmation. Gaara led the way out of the room in calm steps, his blond friend following quietly behind him.

They walked down the streets of Sunagakure in relative quietness, only stopping to greet the villagers that approached them. In the end, Gaara opted to finally settle in a nice and quiet restaurant. Maybe this would help Naruto come out of the shell he was barricading himself in, he thought.

"When will I be able to start my missions, Gaara?" the abrupt question had the redhead raising a nonexistent eyebrow. Placing his elbows on the table and interlacing his pale fingers together, Gaara stared into Naruto's determined cerulean orbs.

He remained quiet until the girl with their cold waters he had ordered for them left with a simple promise to return with their food. Sea-foam eyes raked over Naruto's form, taking in the tan, supple flesh and heart-shaped face that a halo of sunshine-colored hair adorned.

"I have no intention of ever assigning you missions, Naruto." He finally explained calmly. Gaara watched those magnificent blue eyes harden the instant those words left his mouth.

"What the-"

"Instead," he cut the blond off, pinning him with a stern gaze, "I want you to become my…_personal_ assistant of sorts." He spoke with a hint of a smile on his pale lips. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together before he shook his head.

"No, I refuse. I am a _shinobi_, Gaara! I was meant to do missions and-"

"I will not have you risk your life for this village."

The sudden statement hung heavy in the air. Neither one of them spoke. Naruto only sat there, his calculating eyes just staring at the man in front of him incredulously.

"You are the _Kazekage_ of Sunagakure, Gaara! How can you say something like that? You're supposed to do what's best for the vill-"

"I know that, but you are not a part of this village…not in the way you were a part of Konoha. I'm doing what I know is best for _you_."

Naruto's cobalt eyes flashed crimson for a split second. The blond grit his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists by his sides.

"You don't know what's best for me!"

Gaara remained calm and collective, only staring at his angered friend coolly.

"This matter is final." The redhead simply stated while taking a sip of water. His pale eyelids closed shut, not wanting to meet Naruto's crest-fallen face. In a matter of minutes he knew the blond's beautiful features would warp into the ugly mask of enragement.

He was well aware of Naruto's disgruntlement toward the arrangement he had set up so Gaara fully expected the sudden jerk of the table resulting in Naruto's drink tipping over, spilling its contents all over the surface, and angry stomps trudging away.

Gaara sighed wearily.

Naruto would just have to get used to not being a shinobi.

"_Goddamn_ him!"

Punching the sand dune beside him Naruto let out a frustrated growl reverberate in his throat. Gasps of surprise resonated throughout the busy streets of Sunagakure as he suddenly darted off toward the gates closing off Suna from the rest of the world.

Before he could even get more than five steps away, Naruto felt something grainy and rough coil around his waist and ankles. He tried pushing against the force preventing him from escaping but only managed to cry out in pain when the sand tightened around his ankles. They would surely be bruised by tomorrow.

"Let go Gaara." Naruto grit out through clenched teeth, ignoring the villagers who were throwing fearful glances at them before scurrying off away from the scene that was surely about to turn violent.

"Why?" The redhead simply inquired while standing coolly with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his infinite expression of apathy daubed across features.

"So I can _leave_!"

Naruto craned his neck forward, the familiar crackle of his bones popping reaching his ears as he stretched. Closing his eyes shut he took loud, even breaths. Slowly, his nerves were slightly calming down.

Leaving Gaara with little to no time to react, Kyuubi's chakra leaked from every pore of his body, quickly disintegrating the sand trapping him. Wasting no time Naruto continued to run as fast as he could, very aware of Gaara's impending sand surging forward to capture him again.

He was just about nearing the gates, his cerulean eyes watering with relief, but once he saw the flash of red appear before his visage he knew right then that he would not make it. With not enough of time to slow down, Naruto shut his eyes and waited for the impact that would surely collide with his body.

Waves of sparkling sand came without hesitancy, the small particles of gravel coming to surround their controller from behind. Gaara spread apart his enclosed arms, waiting for the moment that he would surely relish forever.

Naruto's warm body collided with his own, knocking both men off their feet. If it hadn't been for Gaara's sand catching them they would have surely crashed into the ground and gained a few scratches and bruises.

The redhead's arms caught the speeding blond the minute he felt the other close to him. One pale arm came to encircle Naruto's waist while the other rose to cradle soft, golden tresses. Quickly, the sand encased them in a hollow sphere to keep them away from prying eyes.

A muffled sob resonated throughout the domain and it tugged at Gaara's heartstrings. He tightened his embrace and brought Naruto's face closer to his, a tear-stricken cheek coming into contact with his pale one. The blond latched onto his friend's waist, hugging the man closer to him. Whimpers and sniffles were the only things heard.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered softly.

This was it. He could not control himself any longer.

If only Naruto wasn't embracing him so tightly. If only the blond's body didn't mold itself so nicely against his. If only the scent that made up the jinchuuriki didn't smell so delicious. It reminded him of the dew in the morning after a long night of humidity, mixed with the scent of dug up earth just after rain. The odor was _intoxicating._

Gaara let out a low guttural moan when irises that put the damn sky to shame looked up at him, wallowing tears falling freely down scarred cheeks and dropping onto the clothes they had on.

For once in his life, the Kazekage of Sunagakure felt downright nervous. The pastel skin on his face was slowly turning a light shade of red. Was this sphere getting abnormally hot or was it just him?

_Fuck it_, Gaara's mind finally conjured up.

Lowering his calloused hand from Naruto's silky locks, he placed it gently on the blond's wet cheek. He ran the pad of his thumb smoothly against Naruto's plump yet slightly chapped lips. Gaara vaguely remembered them never being chapped when he was in Konoha.

He was presented with a small flash of pearly-white teeth hidden behind those sinful lips that beckoned him to kiss them senseless.

And Gaara had every intention of doing so.

His hand went back to its original position of cradling the back of Naruto's head before Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

The reaction was immediate. Tendrils of what felt like flickering fire tingled throughout his entire body. It raced in his veins and practically burned him alive. Never in his twenty-three years of living had he ever experienced this magnificent sensation.

Unbeknownst to him he let a low moan escape him, but before he could even continue on hands were placed on his chest and he was pushed away from his lustful desires.

Naruto had an arm raised to his lips. A look of horror replaced his normally cheerful features. His cerulean eyes were still leaking tears of sorrow but now they looked questioningly at him. The blond looked almost….betrayed.

Something ugly churned in Gaara's chest and suddenly he felt angry. Angry because he did not know why Naruto refused to let him continue on. Was it because he wasn't that traitorous Uchiha brat?

The sudden thought increased his anger ten-fold. Before he could lash out a timid voice spoke up and he strained his ears to listen.

"Gaara…I just…I can't do this." Naruto whispered brokenly while turning around. He disappeared in a flash, leaving Gaara to stand there in rage.

The unpleasant fire that was coursing through him left the redhead confused.

Was this what they called jealousy as well?

* * *

**A/N: Awww poor Gaara-kun! There is going to be a quite a lot of GaaNaru moments up ahead so for those of you who no likey, just cover your eyes and bear with it! **


	6. Dam of Guilt

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited sixth chapter of Forward Motion. Hope you enjoy for those of you who have been waiting. I sincerely apologize for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, future sexual content

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_His place would always be behind Sasuke, and Naruto would just have to accept that._

* * *

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter 6:** Dam of Guilt

"Gaara-sama, you have a visitor."

The pleasant voice of Temari broke through the Kazekage's musings.

Her dirty-blond eyebrows furrowed together when her little brother gave the barest of hints that he had been startled of her abrupt breech into his office. Gaara had been so contemplative ever since Naruto's attempt to escape three days ago.

Temari didn't have time to mull over her thoughts for long because a sudden looming presence made itself known behind her. She turned to smile at the infinitely bored Konoha shinobi and gestured for him to enter.

Teal eyes turned to regard Shikamaru indifferently, waving his hand to let his dear sister know that she was not needed anymore. She bowed to them and quietly left.

The two men stood in silence, Shikamaru's calculating gaze inspecting the redhead closely. They stared at one another for a while until the chūnin coughed into his hand awkwardly.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, please forgive my unexpected visit. I did not think ahead of time to send a messenger bird to notify you. I hope this isn't a bother seeing as how I only came to see how Naruto fairing."

The inquiry of his blond friend made Gaara's face harden in displeasure and his sea-foam eyes narrow in what seemed to be anger. Shikamaru didn't miss the reaction but wisely chose to stay silent. He'd ask Naruto about it later.

"He's been holed up in his room for the past three days. You are free to visit him if you like. Temari will show you the way." The redhead stated monotonously, past emotion disappearing from his face as fast it had appeared seconds earlier. The chūnin nodded and, as if in cue, Temari opened the door.

She smiled at the pineapple-headed man and Shikamaru bowed to the Kazekage before following her out the door. They both walked out of the building and into the busy streets of Sunagakure.

"I'm glad you came, Shikamaru."

A pair of seemingly disinterested eyes flickered onto her somber face as they continued to stroll side by side. They were mere lone, abstract figures in a sea of friendly people chatting amongst one another. Joyfully laughing kids ran by them with paper-airplanes and kites firmly grasped in their small hands. Shikamaru smiled at the dark-haired boy that bumped into his leg and watched with amused eyes as the boy embarrassedly apologized to him before running off once again to join his impatiently waiting friends.

"May I ask why you say that?" he said while ripping his gaze away from the retreating backs of the kids to look at her.

She offered him a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her forest-green irises did not sparkle playfully as usual; instead they held a sort of dismal glaze to them.

"It's Naruto…he tried to run off a few days ago but Gaara didn't let him. Ever since then he's been locked inside his room refusing to eat or talk to anyone. Maybe you can snap him out of whatever state he's in." As she said this they were already nearing the Kazekage's quarters. Shikamaru watched silently as she opened the door and climbed a set of stairs.

Their footsteps echoed in the eerily quiet hallway and as they came to a halt in front of a closed door, Shikamaru couldn't help but brace himself as Temari twisted the knob and slowly opened it.

What he saw made his heart shatter.

A prone figure lay on a pastel white bed littered with blotches of crimson blood. The blond hair Shikamaru once remembered to be a vibrant shade of golden were now sagging spikes framing a sickly pale face. Sinking cheeks replaced full ones and the twin hues of oceanic that were once full of life were now dull and emotionless. Heavy bags marred his bottom eyelids and the veins in his eyes were pronounced, most likely from strain, Shikamaru deduced.

Naruto looked so small with his knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped securely around them. He lay there immobile and oblivious to the world around him. Shikamaru let a shaky breath escape him, his world thoroughly shaken.

How could Konoha's very own sunshine become into this person who looked so dead to the world?

Kami-sama, what had they _done_ to him?

The blond was muttering to himself softly and Shikamaru strained his ears to listen to that raspy voice that had once been so loud and melodious.

"He's going to kill you all…rip out your hearts and make you feel the pain I felt. Nobody loves me…they abandoned us…left us to _rot. Hated us. _Even after _everything we did…_.going to die….everyone….pain…_so much pain_…repent the mistakes…_blood_…_**damn you all**_."

Us? We?

The psychotic mumbling came to a halt and icy blue eyes that had turned crimson during the quiet tirade came to land on the pair standing at the doorway. Fear was evident in Temari's face and Shikamaru put a reassuring hand on her trembling shoulder. Her head snapped to him, tears welling up in her eyes. She all but ran out of the room.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru whispered after he had shut the door. He took cautious and steady steps toward the sickly figure on the bed.

A tiny sparkle of recognition shone in Naruto's gloomy orbs and all of a sudden, those eyes regained some semblance of what used to be brilliant azure when the blond sat up, a tiny smile spreading across his lips. Whatever trance the young man had been in seemed to have broken once he realized it was Shikamaru that was in his room.

The lazy genius let out a breath of relief, coming over to ruffle blond locks. Shikamaru didn't disregard the fact that there was indeed something wrong with his friend.

"Shikamaru." Naruto acknowledged, leaning into the hand disheveling his hair. It had been a long time since he received a familiar affection. Shikamaru chuckled and pulled away, taking a seat on the bed and fixing Naruto with a stern gaze.

"Naruto…what's happened to you?" He questioned while eying the blood stains on the sheets. The blond looked down for a long while, not daring to say anything.

Shikamaru sighed and reached for the fragile-like hand resting on one of Naruto's folded knees. Blue eyes looked up at him and the man smiled down at the blond when he grabbed a hold of the small appendage.

"Let's go out for some ramen, Naruto. My treat."

The jinchuuriki grinned and nodded, slipping off the bed to change out of his white _yukata_ that Gaara had _insisted_ he wear until they managed to find him something more suitable. He hadn't seen the redhead since that faithful day, but Naruto didn't linger on it for long. It was best to keep distance from that man.

The lazy Konoha shinobi politely looked away as his friend put on his clothes. Only once he heard the rustling stop did he turn around, giving an appreciative hum when he raked his eyes over the plain black shorts and white t-shirt. Naruto smiled and took his hand into his, giving the limb a light tug.

Shikamaru chuckled and waved his free hand, slowly standing to his feet and letting the blond drag him out of the stuffy house. The genuine smile Naruto was flashing him would be forever engraved in his mind and in his heart.

This was how the blond should _always_ be.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!"

The sudden call of his name being yelled from across the busy street made the Academy teacher turn. His eyes softened when they landed on upon the once ago timid Hyuuga jogging toward him. Her usually delicate features were etched in worry now that she stood in front of him, and that made Iruka frown.

"Is something the matter Hinata?" He inquired.

Her eyes were wide with what seemed to be apprehension and Iruka knew in that instant that he shouldn't have asked. Not with the way his stomach was twisting in knots. Something was very wrong; he could just _feel _it in his aging bones. The young Hyuuga heiress's gaze turned somber and she nodded solemnly, holding her small hands to her chest. Iruka gulped uneasily.

"Naruto...they sent Naruto away!" She choked out while shaking her head.

Iruka's eyes widened a fraction and his heart skipped a beat. He felt a lump rise in his throat but he swallowed thickly.

They paid no head to the passerby's throwing them curious glances now and again.

Rage suddenly overcame his senses.

_Of all the things they could have done to Naruto…_

He glared at Hinata, but it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for those bastard council members who he _knew_ without a doubt in his mind were the ones responsible for Naruto's departure and especially for that asshole _Uchiha_.

"Where did they send him?" Iruka hissed angrily. Hinata grimaced and lowered her head.

"S-Sunagakure. Gaara-sama persuaded the council for Naruto-kun to become a Sand shinobi instead of being imprisoned." It seemed painful for her to talk about it so Iruka saved her from more explanation.

No, the main person who needed some explaining to do was their _Hokage._

With that in mind he stomped toward the Hokage Tower, Hinata scurrying after her spewing something about "Sasuke-sama tried" and "Please, Iruka-sensei".

To say that Sasuke Uchiha was surprised when a livid Iruka burst through his office doors would be an overstatement. Uchiha's were never surprised. Sasuke was merely…curious as to why the red in the face brunette was looking at him with the intent to kill.

As far as he knew the Academy teacher had no right to be mad at him. He had signed the forms for necessary renovation for the small building of genin-in-training after all. The man should be _thanking _him.

Not grabbing the fronts of his Hokage robes and harshly raising him to his feet.

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the fearful voice coming from Hinata Hyuuga. He simply stared dispassionately into the fiery chocolate eyes of his past Academy teacher and waved a pale hand in the air, dismissing the two stationed ANBU members standing unsurely behind the Hyuuga heiress. Both masked men glanced at one another unsurely before shrugging and taking their leave, quietly closing the door behind them.

Iruka growled low in his throat, gripping the undeserving fabric tighter.

"You _bastard_! How could you? After everything he did for you! Why didn't you do anything to stop them?" The brunette spat bitterly, stray globules of saliva landing on the young Uchiha's handsome face.

_Ah_…Sasuke thought while wiping the spit from his face with a relaxed hand. Even though the words hurt him deep down, he showed no sign that they affected him. He could not lose his composure now, not to this man.

Fat tears were gathering in those usually kind brown eyes, spilling over tanned cheeks and trailing down Iruka's face.

"He's my _son_! How could you…how could you take him away from the love he's ever known – take him away from _me_?" His voice was getting strained with each word he yelled in his Hokage's face, but he ignored it.

Sasuke's throat tightened considerably. He wanted so desperately to tell the enraged man before him that he wasn't the only one who loved Naruto, but he wisely chose to keep his mouth clamped shut. Each word that was thrown his way stung him, cutting open wounds in his heart that would surely not heal until Naruto came back.

"Naruto…Naruto has done _so much_ for this godforsaken village. So much for the likes of _you! _You're the reason why he's been so broken inside! This, Uchiha, is the last straw! No more! You are the sole reason Naruto is the way he is now! Ever since _you _became _Hokage_! Ever since you stole his dream! And even now…you're _still_ betraying him!"

Strong hands suddenly flattened against Iruka's chest and he was abruptly pushed away with enough force to land him in Hinata's awaiting, gentle arms. The brunette glared at the irritated raven who stood rigidly by his desk, his robes a rumpled mess.

"You don't know anything." Sasuke finally spoke, his baritone voice spreading throughout the room. His normally expressionless pools of obsidian slowly bled into crimson, his _Sharingan _whirling around his pupil. A scowl was firmly placed on pale lips and hands were being clenched by Sasuke's sides.

Iruka let out a sardonic laugh, straightening his posture to glare at the young Uchiha head-on. The mirthless laughter came to a halt as the Academy spoke in a chilling voice.

"I know enough."

The simple statement was enough to make Sasuke's blood boil.

"No you don't! You have no idea how _hard_ I tried to change the council's mi-"

"Well you didn't try hard enough!"

Everything was eerily silence, the only sound coming from Iruka's harsh breathing. Sasuke ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that kept screaming "He's right! He's right!" and merely growled in his throat.

"I _tried_," Sasuke whispered, "it wasn't my fault." The words spoken softly were reassurances, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that they were true. He knew they weren't. How many times had he already said those words in the privacy of his home but yet he never once believed them?

"Don't try to make it seem like you care for him. It's an insult."

Sasuke's _Sharingan _faded away. He lowered his head, the blunt ends of his nails digging into the palm of his hand enough for them to coerce the blood from seeping out of the crescent-shaped indentions.

"I _do_ care for him."

He fully expected the fist that came his way at breakneck speed, but Sasuke did nothing to stop it. He simply stood his ground, grit his teeth, and let the much deserved punch hit him square in the jaw. His head snapped to the left, blood surging from his mouth and landing on the floor and the desk. Hinata gasped into her cupped hands, her lavender eyes wide with disbelief.

Iruka stood there panting heavily, his fist still connected to his Hokage's jaw.

"You have no right to say that!" The brunette blurted out angrily and retracted his hand.

"Why not…?" Sasuke inquired quietly, never once taking his dark eyes off his crimson blood that lay on the ground. He knew it was a stupid question to ask a question he already knew the answers to.

"Because you weren't there!"

There. There it was.

The harsh reality that always slapped Sasuke in the face.

"I…" The young Uchiha croaked out, but his words were lost in the suffocating air that was enveloping him.

"You weren't there the days he trained himself to the brink of exhaustion just so he could go off and chase you the very next day! You weren't there when he holed himself up in his room for weeks because he had found out you, of all people, joined the very organization that wanted to kill him! You weren't there when he cried himself to sleep because he thought he was such failure since he couldn't even bring you back! You weren't there…" The strong, heated voice faded out, only to be followed by a choker sob.

Sasuke looked up, watching the sparkling rivulets of tears that cascaded down Iruka's face. The news the Academy teacher had told him…was surprising to say the least. It made the guilt that was already living inside his heart increase tenfold.

"Bring me…bring me my son back…" Iruka sobbed into his hands, his shoulders shaking even has Hinata rested her tender hands on them. The kunoichi led the crying man out calmly, but just as they were about to exit through the door, she turned to him, her eyes narrowed and posture held with pride.

Where was the once stuttering Hinata he knew?

"Now it's your turn to bring him back, Sasuke. Bring Konoha's sunshine back."

The door closed behind her, the solitary slam echoing through Sasuke's heart.

After moments of standing in silence, he finally spoke.

"I will."

* * *

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

Sparkling hues of sapphire turned to regard his lazy friend, momentarily ignoring the steaming bowl of ramen that sat in front of him. Shikamaru raised an inquiring eyebrow while sipping his tea calmly.

"Why are you here? Did something happen in Konoha?"

The innocent question made the chūnin smile. Despite everything that village put Naruto through; the blond would always hold Konoha dear to his heart.

Shikamaru set his cup down, looking up to lay bored eyes on the ceiling.

"No, nothing happened. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I would have come earlier, but the chūnin exams are starting and Iruka and I have been swamped with work. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru drawled tiredly, letting a yawn escape him.

A look of relief crossed Naruto's features and he dug into his ramen once more. They sat in mutual silence with Shikamaru's brown eyes occasionally watching his blond partner.

After the thirds bowl of ramen Naruto finally let out a contented sighed, patting his belly happily.

"Well, it wasn't Ichiraku, but its second best that's for sure!"

Shikamaru snorted, laying some money on the counter before scooting out of the booth. They exited the restaurant, walking back to Naruto's quarters in companionable quietness. The village of Sunagakure was nearing dusk and many civilians were making their way back home.

It wasn't until two minutes that the blond suddenly stopped walking, bringing a hand to his head. His face contorted in pain and he groaned.

The chūnin went to his side hurriedly, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

The blond shook his head, bringing up an arm to wrap his fingers around Shikamaru's flak-jacket.

"Headache." Naruto croaked while squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Shikamaru frowned and quickly wrapped an arm around frail shoulders, his other one looping around Naruto's knees. He hastily ran to the blond's room, not bothering to knock on the door as he climbed up the flight of stairs with long strides.

He placed Naruto onto the bed, noticing that the sheets were already crisp and clean. Sweat began to break out on Naruto's body, his flesh heated underneath Shikamaru's palm as he placed a cool hand on the burning forehead. The genius cursed audibly, jumping to his feet with the intention of finding someone to help, but was prevented from doing so when Naruto's hand gripped his wrist tightly.

Shikamaru looked down, staring straight into the glossy orbs of his blond friend. The man was panting, a light flush adorning his scarred cheeks and his face rapidly paling even more so than before. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't…I don't want them to see."

The taller of the two sat on the bed cautiously, gripping the hand that wound itself around his wrist.

"See what, Naruto?"

The blond seemed to hesitate telling him, but in the end he let out a sigh and squeezed the hand clutching his.

"I don't know actually, but I know it's terrible. One minute I'm feeling very sick and the next I wake up to see blood and my room in shambles. I don't know what's going on and I have absolutely no control over it. Sometimes…I even hallucinate to the point where I think I'm crazy."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the look of fear that plastered itself on his normally cheerful friend's face. He took the confession given to him to heart. If Naruto hadn't told anybody else, then that in itself told him how much the blond trusted him.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened between Gaara and you?"

The sudden question caught the jinchuuriki off guard.

"What? No! That was just a misunderstanding. It's been happening ever since I spent the first day here." Naruto looked shamefully out the window, a frown marring his lips. The Konoha shinobi smiled down at his friend, bringing his free hand up to brush away stray locks of pale-yellow from Naruto's face. The fever had already subsided and for that, he was relieved.

The man on the bed flashed him a blinding smile and relaxed into the pillow beneath him. Heavy eyelids began to droop and the blond mumbled a quiet 'good night' before giving into the sleep that beckoned to him. Shikamaru chuckled, dropping his gaze to stare at the feeble hand lying limply on top of his.

Shikamaru didn't know when he had fallen asleep; all he knew was that he was awakened by a sudden crash. When he turned to see if Naruto was still in bed, all he found were strewn about sheets.

Snarls were heard from the darkest part of the room, the moonlight shining in casting shadows in the far corners were the graceful light could not reach. Darkly-lit blood-red eyes stared back at him from the far end of the corner. A deep chortle resonated throughout the room and terror suddenly enveloped Shikamaru like a shroud.

"Shikamaru Nara."

The figure stepped out from the encompassing darkness and made the chūnin's breath shudder. This was in no way the Naruto that had fallen asleep hours ago.

Weren't the whites of people's eyes supposed to be just that? White? Not black.

"You're going to be one of the many that I will kill once I am set free! I will rid your disgusting soul from this wretched earth along with all the others!"

A dark chuckle escaped gray lips. Wasn't Naruto's skin supposed to be tan?

"I will make them repent for their actions towards me. I will extract my revenge on each and every single one of those people that ever treated me with malevolence!"

There was a faint glint and Shikamaru stepped forward, but it was too late. The blond brought down the kunai-knife onto his outstretched arm. It was embedded deeply into the crook of his arm, and then dragged down.

Flesh spread open, blood seeping out of the freshly made wound. Shikamaru could see with clear eyes the bone that appeared when the tissue and muscle were slashed away.

"Oh god…" He whispered, watching Naruto's now blue – so blue, so blue – eyes roll into the back of his head. The blond dropped down to his knees, kunai clattering on the floor, his body following along with it, and splashing into the pool of his own gore.

Why was there _so much blood_?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was longer than any of the others I've written. Sudden inspiration caught me so I decided to quickly write this down! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
